Not A Kikyou Wanna Be
by Mazzy Mae
Summary: Kagome's been hideing something from Inuyasha sence the beging and now she is tierd of it. Will Inuyasha survive and gain back the trust of his once best friend or will she leave and join forces with another.
1. The End of Her Grace

A/N: Oh Kay, I'm not a very good writer so please be kind. However, I do like criticism so it would be much appreciated if you would give me some.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Not A Kikyou Wanna Be

The land shuddered and rocked as the ferocious demon boar fell to his death. The hero's of this battle stood still and silent in shock over what had almost transpired. All eyes where glued to the small priestess whose life had just moments before been in danger of being lost. None spoke nor moved to help there fallen comrade, the displeased growls of there leader and dear friend, Inuyasha, kept them in there place.

"Goddamn it! You stupid wench, what the hell do you think you where doing rushing in the middle of the fight like that, you could have been killed?" Inuyashas question went unanswered by the miko and he began to worry, if only slightly, had he been to late, was she hurt, was she dead. But no, the priestess struggled to lift her upper body from the ground; dirty and bruised she was no worse for ware. Bright sapphire eyes glared heatedly at the half demon, her silken midnight hair fell around her in a dark vale as if to shield her from the prying eyes of her friends.

"I was trying to help you. You where distracted, as always, by Kikyou's soul stealer's. If you had been paying more attention I would not have had to interfere." Surprisingly the miko's voice was calm and strong, simply stating fact rather than accusing. "I would not have died, I'm stronger than you wish to think." At this the honyou's face grew dark, head tilted, eyes shadowed, he misunderstood.

"Are you blaming Kikyou for your stupidity, bitch!"

"No you insulate moron! I'm blaming you for your own stupidity you bastard!" Her earlier calm had been replaced with fevered shouting. "If you weren't always so caught up in that traitorous dead bitch we wouldn't be here now!"

"Kikyou is not a traitor and if any ones a fucking bitch it's you! You think you're so fucking good just because you're her reincarnation. But you'll never be Kikyou! You'll never be as strong as her, you'll never be as good as her! Just face it Kagome you're nothing but an imitation, a copy, and a poor excuse for a Kikyou wanna be!" His words, though spoken many times before, did not have the usual effect. Kagome stood, tears in her eyes that would not fall.

To long she had endured this injustice on her person, to long had she pined over a love that could never be and truthfully never was. Slowly she turned and walked away.

"Hey! Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" She paused, clearly contemplating her answer, choosing her words carefully.

"I am going home. Do not come after me, do not come through the well, and do not ever speak to me in this way again. I will show you Inuyasha that I am stronger than her and that I am stronger than you. When I return it will not be for the rosary beads around your neck that you fear me Inuyasha, you truly have no idea what you have done, but I shall be more than happy to mend your ignorance." She had not turned to face him; instead she stared thoughtfully towards the horizon. At her cold words Inuyasha almost doubted that the back he faced was Kagome's. With conviction she resumed her departure.

* * *

Inuyasha was weak, only a half demon with out the proper instincts, he could not feel it. But Shippou could, and he was glad. There had always been a greater power hidden behind Kagome's gentle purity, it was something he had always known of. It, in fact, was what had drawn him to her. Begging him to get close to the human female, telling him to become a part of her family, under her circle of protection. It had called to him of true power, and at first he had been curious, as was the way of the kitsune.

Time in her presence had appeased his curiosity, for he had learned. In the gentle hold of her arms at night, in the lullaby's she sang to him, in her eyes as she looked at him, and in the caress of her aura as it engulfed him. The women he had chosen to be his mother held something within her that would bring the half demon to his knees. And Shippou could not wait to finally see her true power released.

* * *

As un-perceivable as it seemed, deep down Inuyasha was frightened. Of course consciously he refused to acknowledge this, he could not know that his fear was well grounded and that it had been his instinctual demon beast that had provided him with this fear. And though the beast knew that his stubborn refusal could and possibly would be the death of them, Inuyasha did not.

* * *

Kagome walked silently through the forests of Feudal Japan, all the while fuming within. Her calm façade gave no view of the rage within her. He would learn, this she would be sure of. She had been lenient with him, had appealed to his ego by seeming helpless, had wanted to be his friend and new that if he felt she was a threat he would never have given her the chance. Maybe she had seemed to week, so week that he thought he could walk over her as if she did not matter, as if she did not exist.

No more. The setting sun brought to her new strength and bitter memories. Higarashi Kagome, her given name so ancient its meaning had been lost to the world. Her surname, given to all in her family had great meaning however. Sunset. And like the flames of the dieing sun her power was great and it was beautiful. However, as Inuyasha would soon learn, the sun never went peacefully. Each night as it approached its death it fought with valor and strength beyond imagination. Setting fire to forests and stealing water from oceans and lakes. Without the sun there would be no life, but for every life a sacrifice is made.

He would learn, the hard way that some one such as she could never the reincarnation of some one like her. Kagome was no mere imitation, hardly a copy. And she would show him in a most gratifying way that she was not 'A Kikyou wanna be.'

* * *

A/N: Alright then, whether you loved it or you hated it please send a review. Tell me how you feel, why you feel that way, and what I can do to make it better if you believe I should.

Thank you Puffishigh789 for your correction, I honestly cannot believe I did that.


	2. Through The Well To See My Father

A/N: Well not exactly where I saw this story going, but hay why not. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with the its direction. I want to thank those of you who have reviewed and those of you who have critiqued. Once again I love criticism so bring it on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Not A Kikyou Wanna Be

Through The Well To See My Father

The tension was thick within the small dining room of the Higarashi household. All new of the conversation that was undoubtedly about to take place, for it had many times before. Grandfather Higarashi glared stonily at his eldest grandchild already having guessed the reason behind her early return. Fast approaching was her eighteenth birthday, a day for many that meant they where finally an adult, it was not so for a Higarashi. The eighteenth year for a Higarashi meant that they had a choice to make, would they give up the power that is there's by right of birth or would they take the curse of the Higarashi line.

"Mother." Kagome began as she had in past renditions of the same argument.

"NO! Do not even begin Kagome. He has agreed to keep his burden and has thus been lost to us all, would you have his years of sacrifice be in vain?" Kagome's mother spoke with the tone of one who knew that the battle had been lost. Her daughters coming of age was merely days away and she would do as she pleased with or without her families permission.

"With my sacrifice he can be brought back to you Mother. I know that times have changed but it is still the duty of the eldest to relieve their parents suffering under the curse. It should not affect me as it has him, I have lived in a time when war is commonplace and power is in abundance. Coupled with the fact that within my body the Shikon took refuge increasing my ability to withstand its magic." Kagome returned the age-old response with the ease of many years of practice.

"All first bourns live in a time of war Kagome, remember that you are not the first to have passed through the well." Like a dance, back and fourth they parried.

"I could be the last."

"No matter how strong you think you are Kagome, you are not strong enough to end our curse. Your father wasn't, his fathers father wasn't, and his fathers fathers mothers father wasn't."

"I am a miko as well, Mother, not just a Higarashi. Never before has a miko been born of our blood, I feel that it is I who will put an end to this for good." Finally breaking from a halfhearted tradition her mother pointed an accusing finger.

"Is it that you truly wish to end our curse or that you hunger for its power? Have you spent so much time walking amongst demons that you now covet their ill-gotten strength? Have you no shame that you hide behind a noble cause in order to gain immortality? Is this not your true goal Kagome?" At this Kagome exploded, standing from her knelt position at the table she retorted.

"Have I no shame! Shame on you, Mother, for succumbing to such narrow-minded thinking! A demons power is not ill gotten, not like ours. And this cause as you call it is not noble but charity! It was our ancestors thinking like you that placed this curse upon our family! Once we where a 'noble' people, living as warriors within the Western domain, it was our fore fathers treachery that had us exiled and cursed! May you have the afterlife of a Higarashi and burn eternally within the flames of the setting sun." This last was spoken in a whisper, for her heart did not truly wish it.

No matter, she did not do this for her mother neither her grandfather nor even her father. She did it for her brother in the hopes that he would never no what it was to be damned. She raced from the room and towards the well. On the other side of which resided her father, as he had from the time of Souta's birth and his own acceptance of the curse from his father. He would not be pleased, for many years now if a female was bourn into the position of first child the cursed one would wait for the next generation hoping to spare the girl of a horrible existence.

But she would prevail! She had decided with absolution on the matter the moment she had decided to no longer hide herself from her half demon companion. She had tried to live a somewhat normal life and let what might have been her son take on the curse. But this the Shikon would not allow, and neither would she. Refusing to subject her own flesh and blood to the curse, refusing to allow Souta the Higarashi afterlife, refusing to sit idly by and allow Inuyasha to go unpunished. She would take the curse upon herself and with the jewel she would end it for all others. For she was the guardian of the Shikon and would be the keeper of the curse. She was a Miko and she was a Higarashi.

Forever blessed, forever condemned. For every life there must be a sacrifice and for every curse there must be a sacrifice of life, hers. Not in the way you would think for she would not be giving up her life, merely giving its serves to the Shikon. With this in mind she jumped through the well letting the portal consume her. She would seek out her father and send him home with the hope that her sacrifice would be enough to appease the curse and lift it from her family forever.

* * *

A/N: You can not imagine my exuberant joy at my first review, it filled me with an elated hope. I know that my story had a rather generic beginning and pray that you can forgive me. That is why I am here however, to learn and to grow.

Please review.


	3. To Punish A Puppy

A/N: OK, I'm afraid it sucked and every one will hate me now but it's all I have so PLEASE LOVE IT. Any way if you think I can do better and would like to tell me how then by all means tell me, I love criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Not A Kikyou Wanna Be

To Punish A Puppy

Everything was now in order; it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun playing with the puppy. It was thoughts such as these that the miko entertained as she made her way through the forest and towards her unsuspecting companions. All the while she filtered through her power, reacquainting herself with the feel of it. With the hidden magic drawn to the surface things became clearer, noises became sharper, and movement became even more pronounced.

Her stride lengthened and her pace quickened as new energy poured into her veins. Slowly she began to release the binding spells on her aura that had before made her seam the weak little girl Inuyasha had had to protect.

The area around her seamed to burst with life as if it to gained energy from her power. Animals fled the intimidating show of strength shrouding the forest in silence. It was this that alerted the hunted half demon first.

* * *

Inuyasha sat brooding in the lower branches of the God Tree. His thoughts centered on the priestess who, unbeknown-est to him, was just now making her way through the forest towards him. A frustrated huff of air escaped him as again he turned her parting words over in his mind. The little slip of a girl honestly thought that SHE could best HIM. Unbelievable. No fucking way. Not only was it ludicrous, but it also suggested that the girl obviously suffered from some sort of mental delusions.

Suddenly he jerked, silence, unimaginatively oppressive silence. Bearing down upon his sensitive honyou ears. Tense, he jumped from his perch, hand resting on his trusty fangs hilt ready to draw it at a moments notice. His afore mentioned ears swiveled in every direction, straining through the silence searching for a noise, any noise at all…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Thwack!"

There! To the left. Snapping to attention, sword now drawn, focused. All thoughts going to the too loud noise of a snapping twig. Recognition only registering when the wave of power forced the air from his lungs, leaving behind mere traces of an all to familiar scent.

* * *

She stood now at the edge of the large clearing surrounding the gigantic tree of time. Vengeful mischief glinted in her sappier eyes, yet her face appeared as smooth and unchanging as marble. Quickly she calculated the scene before her with her heightened senses. His left was covered by the tilt of his sward, a tell all to his lack of proper training. The imposing tree blocked his back, more of an obstacle to him than an inconvenience to her. His right was left completely unguarded and it was this opening that she seized.

Out of thin air an explosion of light knocked the half demon to the side, nearly blowing him over with its force. It was a no threat but a mockery of his stance and position. Perturbed he kept his feet and gaped at the unaffected form of his once best friend, now assailant. A smirk threatened to cross her face as she witnessed him lower his sward in numb confusion.

"I told you, Inuyasha, that I was more than what I seamed to be did I not?" Condescending and cold the words broke the untimely trance of the stubborn boy. And thus he replied.

"Bitch. Just a pretty light show, more likely than not a product of your future world." He sheathed his sward and advanced with his claws, prepared to add injury to insult. However, with senses that rivaled his own Kagome lifted her hands and allowed another burst of brilliant light to encase them. Un allowed any time to react Inuyasha found himself bound in ropes of bright heat. And this time the threatening smirk was let loose to play across her face as she reveled in her victory.

"Now Inuyasha, any last words before I end this silly game?"

"Yeah, how many demons did you have to fuck before one let you use them like this huh?" As soon as the words left his lips the ropes began to tighten around him, burning through his clothing and searing his flesh. With eyes that flashed with righteous fury Kagome prepared her lasting punishment, the last reprimand the half demon would ever get from her for next time would be his end.

"Tell me Inuyasha, how does death feel?" With this the ropes vanished and Kagome began to walk away. Left behind in the clearing Inuyasha sat and seared into his minds eye was an image of Hell itself, forever burning, forever reaching out to him begging him to join the writhing mass of bodies trapped and tortured within the Lake of Fire.

Somewhere deep inside the half demons mind the beast sighed with relief. The one more powerful than he had spared his life in a magnificent show of leniency. Though it new that this would not be the last encounter with the priestess, the stubborn human mind of his other half simply could not accept that a woman could be more powerful than he. Even if she was a miko and a Higarashi.

* * *

Within the forest Kagome paused. In giving him a view of his mortal hell she had been gifted with a vision of her own. Though a Higarashi was mortal like any other human the curse upon their line was one that would cast them into an even worse hell. Forever in the afterlife a Higarashi would burn in flames thousands of times hotter than Hell, fore they would burn eternally in the flames of the setting sun. Reminded of her fate and the fate of her family should she fail, Kagome set off. First she would collect her kit and then she would begin her journey to the north.

* * *

A/N: Please review.

OK. Some told me that I had misspelled the word weak by putting week instead, but I've gone through the story and can't find one that I did that with so could some one please tell me where it's at if it's there at all. I would also like to say that while I love criticism and correction you don't have to be rude or mean about it.


	4. I Love You Like A Mother Like A Son

A/N: This is kind of a chapter for Shippou because I want him to have a strong part in this story. I absolutely love and adore him like nothing else and I don't think you can have Kagome without Shippou. It is also an attempt to 'develop Kagomes' personality' like some one informed me I should. I would hate for her to appear like Kikyou considering the title of the story is Not A Kikyou Wanna Be. Any way I hope you enjoy and remember I love criticism almost as much as I love Shippou so don't be afraid to send it in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Not A Kikyou Wanna Be

Love You Like A Mother/Son

"Kagome's back!" The excited shout of the small kitsune rang throughout the bustling village. All work and chatter seamed to stop as everyone looked towards the forest of Inuyasha. Moments ticked by and Shippou began so shift anxiously on his little

fox feet. Out of the crowd appeared Sango and Miroku, who happened to be sporting in rather recent looking red hand print on his manically grinning face. Sango looked at the hyper kit worriedly and gestured for her male companion to say something.

"Shippou, are you sure you didn't just pick up on an old scent maybe?" The monk inquired suddenly becoming serious, not wishing to hurt the childes' pride. A pout appeared upon Shippous' face as he glared heatedly at the pervert kneeling next to him. The plotting wheals began to turn as a wicked idea formed within his mind. He swiftly turned to Sango, a serious expression upon his adorable childes' face, after shooting a sinister smirk to Miroku that is.

"Miroku steals Kagomes' under clothes, whatever that is. He asked me not to tell but I know stealing is wrong, right Sango?" As soon as the words left his mouth he was racing away to Inuyashas' forest and the emerging form of his mother figure. Left behind in the dust the perverted monk stared up in horror at the rage-reddened face of his ladylove. All that could be heard was a dull thud as the hustle and bustle of the village once again commenced unconcerned with such every day happenings.

* * *

Kagome expertly caught the little ball of flying fur that had been hurling towards her. The air left her lungs in a little huff even as a large grin overtook her face. Looking down at the young kit in her arms all the rage and sadness left her to be replaced with joy. Though he was not hers she could not help but love him as such. His aqua green eyes sparkled with returned love as his auburn hair and tail left a glowing sunlight filled halo around him.

"Hey Kagome! Did you show Inuyasha whose boss?" He asked excitedly bouncing up and down in the hold of her arms.

"Well I certainly hope so, but just in case, I think I'll need to be very intimidating for a while. Don't you?" As she said this she let her power surround her, surging forth in her aura. It danced around and caressed the kitsunes' own aura as he gasped and stared in awe and wonder.

"I was waiting for you to show him, Kagome. I don't understand what took you so long, why you always let him walk over you like that. I mean come on he is so slow, who hasn't heard of the Higarashi's?"

"You've heard of my family Shippou?" The happiness faded from her face as she prepared herself to face the scorn he was sure to have towards her.

"Sure. Just about all demons have, you guys are legendary."

"Then you know why we are legendary, you know of our betrayal and the shameful curse laid upon our lineage?"

"Of course! But Papa always said that you shouldn't blame some ones children for there mistakes and you're from the future, so you really, really, really shouldn't blame some ones great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grand children for it right?" With this her blinding smile returned full force and she squeezed the pour kit tightly to her chest.

"Oh Shippou! I'm so happy you don't hate me!"

"Well duh! I…. I love you." This was whispered has he dealt with his own insecurities. How could a powerful being like the Miko, Kagome HIGARASHI ever except his love and return it as well.

"I love you too Shippou! You're like a son to me." Elation filled him and his little heart beat wildly in his tiny chest. The wonderful women whom he had secretly thought of as his mother returned his feelings. His real mother had been a wonderful person and before he met Kagome he had felt lost after his mother and fathers death. On the day he met her, when he was going to steal the Shikon fragments to avenge his parents death he hadn't really been paying attention. During the battle however, Kagome had used a small amount of her power to keep him from harm and he had seen through her allusion.

Not that it was such a pour allusion that a child could see through it, no it was simply for the fact that he was a kitsune and as such a master of allusion and trickery. After that small moment when she had protected him, literally thrown herself in front of him to keep him from danger he had loved her. As time went on he realized she hid herself from others and probably did not realize that he could see through her.

Eventually he recognized her power for what it was. The power gifted by the Gods to the Higarashi's in legend. A legend that was now walking before him, breathing, living, sacrificing, and acting mother to him. And she loved him like a son, like a son, a son. He had a mother, a real live, one of a kind mother who loved him!

"I love you Mommy!" The joy that filled them both at that moment seamed to shine with such a blinding intensity that neither of then noticed the Demon Slayer and Monk who had witnessed it all.

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	5. The letter

A/N: OK, it might not be what you wanted but hay it is my story. Any way, so yeah the story is revealed, but wait! What's this? Are the Higarashis innocent? Kind of. I love criticism so please review!

* * *

Not A Kikyou Wanna Be

My Dear Friends,

_I hope that you do not think I am abandoning you. The truth is a terrible thing, but I feel as though I must tell you. I am cursed and very soon I shall be even more so. I do not know if I have told you of my last name or if you just did not recognize it, I am a Higarashi. Long ago, though not nearly so long from this time, my family was blessed. My ancestor Kyo Higarashi, of whom I am a direct descendant, was once the best of friends with a past lord of the Western Lands. I believe him to be Inuyashas' grandfather. And because there friendship passed prejudiced boundaries Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun, granted him with a great power. _

_To him and all of his descendants was given control over the flames of the Setting Sun itself. Years later the Lord took a mate, one that Kyo loved and was loved by in return. But she knew the hardships and did not wish to face them; she simply did not love him enough. So it was that her father presented her to the Lord, and upon seeing her he himself fell madly in love. Over time she grew to love him with a true love, far greater and more pure than that love she had had with the human Kyo. As the years passed Kyo grew bitter. Hatred for his friend the Lord began to develop and with it so did a devious plot. _

_With the power granted to him by the greatest of the Gods Kyo stole the Lady away and took her for his own. The Lord had not the power to fight him; the Gods had been sure to make him and my ancestor equals. It had once been to show all that demon and human alike could be the same though they are so different. However the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and honor is not something all of us have. _

_The Lord pleaded with the Sun goddess, begged for her to give him back his love and the child that she carried within her. Amaterasu outraged that one she had favored had betrayed so horribly, went to Kyo and gave him first an ultimatum. Give back the Lady of The West and return the power of the Setting Sun. Stubbornly he refused. Not only did he refuse, however, but against the Goddess used his power and struck her upon the face and threw the Lady to the ground destroying the life she carried in her womb. _

_Other Gods banned together to avenge the honor of there most beloved, Amaterasu. They told Kyo he could keep his power at a price. Forever and eternity after his death and the deaths of all that came from him would burn within the very fires they controlled. Hell would seem a respite compared to the fate of the Higarashis. In his power-crazed mind Kyo did not fear death and believed he was above it. There threats did not deter him. And so it was that they took the Lady and returned her to her mate. _

_Soon after they birthed a son and while he lay in his cradle the Gods came to him. Vengeance in their eyes and satisfaction in there hearts they gave to him the power of a God. Inutashio grew, fed from birth hatred for Kyo. The year of his fathers death Inutashio challenged my ancestor. In battle non could match the General, Kyo fell to his death mortified. Leaving behind his own son, banished to the ice lands of the North, to carry on the Higarashi curse. _

_And now I must travel to my father to relieve him. He will return to my family and I will gain the full power of my bloodline. It is my hope that with this power I can defeat Naraku, and use the jewel to create a new contract with the Gods. I will ask them to grant me everlasting life, so that I may forever guard the Jewel and so that I may lift the curse upon my line to carry the burden of a Higarashis hell upon my own shoulders. It will not be true immortality that I ask for, but to be forever flesh burning within the Setting Sun. _

_Forgive Me, _

_Kagome_

* * *

It was this letter that her friends found the next morning to their shock and grief. They had not known who she was but it would not have mattered. Truly they where her friends nay her family. How they wished she had told them before she left for they would have gone with her. But this would not stop them, they would fallow after her to the North. Their intent was to beg leniency from the Gods, to tell them of her selflessness. If none were to be given then they would fallow her into her hell. They would not lose her to the Setting Sun but would join her. Some how in there determination they did not notice the missing fox child.

* * *

Miles away Kagome walked and contemplated. Would they hate her now that they knew or would they hate her for leaving them? Would they understand or would they accuse her of leaving them to their fate? Miroku had not much time left. Would he see that what she did was for him, in the hopes that he might live? Would Sango understand that this was for her brother who remained in Narakus control? Grief settled heavy upon her shoulders.

* * *

Lying hidden within her pack was a small totem stone that surprisingly enough had a every fluffy auburn tail. The young Shippou sat in silence and fear, He would not lose another mother. If the Gods wished to punish someone then they would punish him. It would be what he disserved after all. It had been his ancestor to place the spell upon the human Kyo tuning his heart and soul black with jealousy. This would be his pitch and the curse would be lifted from Kagome and placed unto him, as it should have been in the beginning. Oh Shippou, so young and innocent, unknowing of a deeper and more sinister plot that would soon make itself known to all.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me. And Please review.


	6. Following You

A/N: Hi guys sorry for the wait. I have a few problems with this chapter but I'm not going to tell you. I want you to spot them and then tell me how to fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Not A Kikyou Wanna Be

Following You

Never before in all of her life had she been this pissed off. She had been belittled, taunted, beaten, mocked, and even betrayed, but never before had she been this angry. No, angry was not even the word for it. She was furious. After hours of exhausting travel in the hot summer forest THIS retarded excuse for a demon had ignored her purposely threatening aura and attacked. Just like the retard he obviously was. But no that was not what had her pissed, not even when the demon had propositioned her with a place in his bed in exchange for her life had she been pissed. It was when, after she had 'politely' declined, he had decided to attack while calling her a whore and swinging his sword at her just as Shippou had jumped out from his hiding place in her pack to defend her honor.

It had taken all of her training and skill to grab him in time to save his life, though she had not been able to spare him the light gash across his middle. In two seconds flat she had gone from protective to defensive and the unidentifiable demonic mass of disgusting gelatinous flesh had been cleaved in two by her own blade. And still her anger had not stemmed, no she only grew more furious as she turned her glowing eyes upon her son. He had defied her, he had deliberately disobeyed her and had miraculously managed to hide his presence from her and hide with in her very own pack. However, she could not fool herself into believing that she was truly angry with him. The sight of him whimpering in pain as he clutched his bleeding stomach instantly softened her hard expression into one of motherly concern.

* * *

Through his pain and fear Shippou observed his mother in awe as she moved with inhuman grace and speed destroying the clearly deformed demon that had injured him. Her long thigh length hair twirled around her taijia uniform clad body. There was no armor, only a crimson sash to hold her one weapon, her sword. The years spent in the Sengoku Judai had molded her into frightful and lethal opponent. He noticed as her eyes turned to him that they glowed with all the glory of her ancestry, like burning suns they scalded him. A desperate pain filled whimper slipped past his lips and they immediately softened. She quickly rushed towards her son engulfing him in her arms. The light pink purity of her miko powers swirled around them seaming to caress the fox kit while healing his minor wound.

"OH Shippou! Why did you do that baby? Why?"

"I'm sorry momma but he was being mean to you. I had to stop him."

"Shippou, you have to promise me you'll never do that again okay baby."

"I'm sorry, I promise."

* * *

Soon the sun had faded from the sky blanketing them in a sea of stars. Mother sat with son in her lap staring intently at the fire before them. Shippou had explained everything to her and now she was trying to grasp it. Apparently Shippous' great grandfather had wanted the once Lady of the West as well. Wasn't that just like an arrogant fox? To believe that if he could not have what he coveted then no one else could either. A master of deceit just like any good fox, he had disguised himself as the Lady soon after her mating with Inu No Tashio and convinced Kyo that the Lord had forced her into it. That she did not truly love him, she begged Kyo to save her. And so the story she had been told was false, it was far more tragic than any of them could have imagined. Instead of the happy ending where the hero got the girl and the villain was punished. It was instead that one victim got away and the other was punished for all time while the villain hid from the Gods afraid of there might.

"Mommy please don't hate me." Kagome looked down startled at her son. How could he even think such a thing? Was she not on this mission because centuries after the crime her family no longer deserved punishment. Because children should not be held responsible for there parents crimes or even the crimes of their ancestors. She knew she had to reassure her son but she was going to make one the perfectly clear, he was not under any circumstances going to offer himself up in her steed. Her son would not suffer as her family had, as she soon would. Events had taken place that they could not control and the Gods would demand punishment. Hopefully they would be lenient considering her family had already suffered for over five centuries.

"I don't hate you baby, and I never could."

* * *

Not far behind a demon slayer and her monk had also set up camp for the night. Sober faces stared into flames as they each immersed themselves in their own thoughts. The women sat thinking of her family who had been murdered and her brother who had been enslaved. Rage built within her as her resolve strengthened. She had lost one family already and she would not let her friends' selfless thinking make her lose another. The man followed a happier and more peaceful rout. He had no doubt that it would be Kagome that finally put an end to Narakus' evil rain of terror. He would live, and after all had been settled he would take the women across from him as his wife. This was his goal, this was his dream, and this is what kept his inner demons at bay. The neko lay curled in the demon slayers lap purring with no worries for she was at home with war and new that only the strongest prevailed and she had never been week.

* * *

Far behind and at the start a young half demon sat in his favorite tree. Regrets swam in his mind as he beat himself bloody. How had he not known it before, how had she escaped his detection. Kagomes' crumpled letter was grasped tightly in his claws. He of course had known her name; he however, had not known the stories that accompanied it. This woman whose family had once betrayed his had rekindled the trespass by betraying him as well. He had been taken for a fool and had proved that indeed he was, but he would not let this go. No, he would regain his honor as well as the honor of his family. He would fight the little bitch of a miko and he would win this time.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it, but don't be afraid to tell me if you don't.


	7. Prayer

A/N: I'm not getting any reviews so I'm kind of depressed. Not to mention I'm having some relationship problems and then there's registering for the ACT, looking at colleges, and researching financial aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Not A Kikyou Wanna Be

The young demon scout knelt in fear before his lord. He had failed in his mission to fallow the Miko wherever she may go. Some how the woman had lost him but he knew at least the general direction she had been traveling in. He also knew that his lord would not like that she was heading north especially without the filthy honyou's presence. He knew not why his lord had him tail the young priestess but it had been as such since the woman's presence had been made known to his lord. Honestly on the outside it would seem as though the Western Lord had picked up on his fathers dirty habits, consorting with humans. Most would forgive his blunder for in the west it is forbidden to speak of the long ago betrayal of Kyo and the scout was far too young to know of it. Lord Sesshoumaru however, would think nothing of beheading the fool and so such thoughts where best kept to ones self.

This recent news had a foreboding air about it. Undoubtedly the young Higarashi had decided to take the place of her father. He did not mind this for it was the way of their curse, yet something had pulling at him since her appearance as a companion of his half brothers. She had stood defiantly against him knowing who he was, knowing that he knew who she was. As if she did not deserve what was hers to bear. And even more perturbing was her blatant denial of her power. Why had she sealed it away? Why had she hidden what she was from her friends? And why had he felt her power release and spike substantially merely days ago? The lord was used to knowing and did not like being so uninformed. His scout had failed, such a pity. The young man had shown such promise.

"Leave." The colder than usual command was in itself a permanent dismissal. The scout knew that he would not be working for the west after today. As he turned to leave he mumbled carelessly under his breathe.

"I do not wish to work for a _human lover _in any case." His family would wait for him for many months before a messenger reported that his remains, what little was left of him that is, had been found. By that time the demon lord would have forgotten even the slightest memory of the foolish scout.

* * *

The decision to allow her son to travel with her was one she had had trouble making. A Miko attracted much unwanted attention; the Shikon Miko attracted even more. A Higarashi who also happened to be the Shikon Miko, well danger truly did lurk around every corner. However, after quelling his fears at having been seemingly abandoned by her she simply could not leave him or send him home. She simply hoped that the closer they came to the barren lands of the north there would less demons to attack them.

A sigh escaped her as she felt the advancement of her friends. It should have been expected, either they would hunt her down and give her a major thrashing for lying to them and then leaving them or they would hunt her down and give her a major thrashing for assuming they would be angry at her and then leaving them for fear of their rejection. A small part of her longed for their forgiveness, another wished that they would hate her so that they would be spared the fate of those who stuck beside her. Already she prayed nightly to the Gods that had forsaken her to take pity upon her son for he was young and did not truly know what he was doing.

* * *

A millennia away in what could be considered a different dimension sat a beautiful woman. Her dark hair trailed to the floor and her white skin glowed with a light that could rival even that of the sun. Her gaze softened as she looked down into a pool of silver liquid that resembled something akin to mercury. With an open heart she listened to the once ignored prayers of the Higarashi girl all the while another prayer played through her head.

"_Dear Amaterasu, _

_I'm sorry for my sins against you and the lords of the west as well as my sins against my mothers' family. Mother says that they are not my sins, that I did not commit them but she is still punished for the supposed sins of her fore fathers dose that not mean I am still responsible for the sins of mine? I hope to have this resolved, I would suffer a thousand fold if you would but set my mother free. I pray that you listen to my plea."_

Amaterasu stood and called for her brothers, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. In some horrible blasphemy the Gods had been tricked into making a mistake, and the Gods did not make mistakes. This had to be fixed before their father Izanagi, creator of Japan, found out. She may have ruled the Heavens but when you messed with fathers' most beloved children, well things tended to get a little messy. She was sure Susanoo still remembered their fathers wrath when he had caused massive starvation with his childish refusal to water the land.

"Brothers we have some unfortunate business to attend to on earth."

"And what sister, if I may be so bold to ask, is this business?" Tsukuyomi inquired with reverence.

"Dear brother it seems as though a mortal has made a fool of us."

"Now, we can't have that." Susanoo's deep laughter echoed throughout the vast blank landscape as the three Gods prepared for their journey. Following slowly behind his siblings Tsukuyomi reflected upon there hasty punishment those many years ago, and for the first time in his immortal life he felt shame.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so because of my lack of inspireing reviews I don't know if i'm going to continue with this or hold off for a few years until i'm a better writer and people actualy like my stories.


End file.
